No Solace For The Doomed
by Nimdael-Mithaelin
Summary: Glorfindel faces his distant past and is fading. Will Elrond and Mithrandir manage to find the only one who can save him before it's too late? T for violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So, I am happy to present my new fic (even though the one I mentioned in "Gaur", which is kind of a prequel to this one, kind of died in the middle, though I still suppose to reanimate it), and it is kind of a sequel to the fic that was never (yet) published (-_-;;;;) Okay, never mind****, I confuse myself even.**

**Anyway, main characters here are Glorfindel and Ecthelion (those who have read "Silmarillion" might be familiar with this character), Elrond and Gandalf also play an important role + appearances of Elladan, Elrohir and minor original characters. The relationship between G and E is built in such a way so you can consider it either mild m/m or just very strong friendship, decide for yourself :P**

**(A tiny bit more full) SUMMARY!: After Glorfindel succumbs to his grief for his fallen City and perished comrade, Elrond and Gandalf have very little time to achieve something that is deemed impossible: to deliver a Firstborn from hidden Valinor. One of the two storylines follows this scenario, the other one is a dream that reveals what exactly happened during the Fall of Gondolin in the First Age (based on "The Fall of Gondolin" in "The Book of Lost Tales"), explaining Glorfindel's attitude towards this.**

**I am writing this with an intention to fit in canon, so I do everything possible to actually fit in it, but if you see mistakes, please point them out to me and consider AU xD**

**The first chapter is fairly short, just to give you an idea of what is going to be in future chapters, if there are those who are interested in the continuation. All canon things belong to JRRT, rated T for violence.**

**Things in cursive are either thoughts, or emphasis. Vice versa for the dream parts.  
><strong>

**Reviews are very important to me, thank you!**

-:- -:- -:-

_Foreboding of death, weird as it is,_

_Appeared in my head and claws at my mind._

_To die myself or to see others dying_

– _what is easier? – _

_This is a question I cannot comprehend_

-:- -:- -:-

Glorfindel started and woke up from his sleep. From a slumber, rather – he could not get proper sleep for many years already. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his temples frustratedly. The Elf turned to a side and got his legs down, placing bare feet on cold stone floor, before getting up and heading to the balcony.

Nature was raging outside, sending waves of bitingly cold air and whirls of rain through the opened doors, but that was not what troubled Glorfindel so that he abandoned the alienation of his bed. He strode indifferently past the secured doors and madly jerking curtains and rested his elbows upon the rail, bending forward and letting his hair and clothing fly around him, entangled in water and air.

The Elf shut his eyes closed and sighed again, though now it appeared more like a sob. He let his head hang. Among the sounds of the nocturnal storm, he heard trees rustle their leaves agitatedly, as they absorbed the water gratefully and at the same time feared that a lightning might strike them, or one of their friends standing near them. At least, they had someone to care for, someone of whom the Elf was cruelly deprived.

Muscles of Glorfindel's body tensed and he leaned forward even more.

The dream. It was so real. It was as if he was there again.

-:- -:- -:-

_- Glorfindel?_

_The golden-haired Elf turned around and smiled brightly as the dark-haired one walked up to him and gazed at the City lying beneath them._

_- Ecthelion, - he murmured gently in acknowledgement and moved to a side a bit, to allow the other one some place at the rail._

__- _Enjoying the sight? – the Noldo accepted his unsaid offer and leaned over the rail casually, peering down._

__- _Pretty much, - the blond smiled. – Tarnin Austa is going to be wonderful this year, isn't it._

__- _It is, - the other one sighed and looked away._

_They fell silent, gazing down as people of Gondolin were making their last preparations for the great feast. The City was literally drowned in silver lamps and beautiful flowers, and its citizens filled the streets, clothed in their best clothes, also holding lamps, mirth and joy written on their faces. Everyone loved Tarnin Austa. The two Captains were also clad in their richest garments, and so they stood on one of the highest levels of Gondolin, waiting for the Sun to descend behind the mountains around them._

_Glorfindel lifted his eyes and gazed at Ecthelion. Something felt wrong about him, the way he held his head perhaps. As if he was alerted, but only slightly. Dread, maybe that was the correct word._

__- _Ecthelion? Is something wrong? – the blond asked, and his eyes were met by the Noldo's surprisingly dark and anxious ones. The blue eyes widened as Glorfindel was now assured that something was really amiss._

__- _I… I don't know, - the dark-haired frowned, only adding to the whole feeling of dread. Immediately, Glorfindel abandoned his cheerful mood – if Ecthelion had a reason to be upset that night, that reason was indeed major._

__- _Something's going to happen, - he looked to the north and frowned again. Glorfindel followed his gaze._

__- _Something's stirring, - the Noldo continued, his voice barely above a whisper._

__- _But what? – Glorfindel's voice died down to a whisper, too._

__- _Evil, - the other one dropped. – Glorfindel, - he called a while later, - I fear this is much worse than anything we ever imagined._

_Immediately, Glorfindel embraced the Noldo, feeling his arms wrap around his chest a second later. He knew they both needed this now._

__- _Then we will face it together, - he spoke defiantly, willing to soothe the other one._

__- _Glorfindel, - he heard him whisper in his tunic, - we will be parted tonight._

__- _What are you talking about, - the other Elf dropped, not really questioning. _Parted? From each other? Was that even possible?

__- _Aye, we will, - the Noldo shook his head slightly as his embrace tightened, - I feel it._

__- _Nay, we will not, - the blond tightened his grip as well. – I swear this to you, we will not. Not if I can help it._

_Ecthelion smiled bitterly. In his foreboding, he knew himself to be true. That dreadful night would change many things, too many for them to live through._

__- _We shall tell Lord Turgon. This is urgent, - an uncomfortable feeling of premonition struck the Noldo as he broke the embrace. Immediately, they became aware of a chorus of surprised voices beneath them. They leant over the rail and saw people talking in agitated voices and pointing to the north. Sun went down, but a new dawn kindled on the north, and it was of evil design. The exclamations of wonder transformed into ones of fear, and panic awoke among the citizens as black floods of foul beings started spilling among tops of the mountains._

_The Hidden Realm was discovered._

-:- -:- -:-

Glorfindel shuddered, his grip on the rail tightening until the knuckles went white. He shivered violently as his mind was enwrapped in the memories of the dreadful night. He remembered all too well what happened next. For many years, he woke up in the night, drenched in sweat, panting heavily, as he imagined himself once again running among burning houses, brandishing his sword, trying to reach and never being able to. In the back of his mind, Glorfindel knew that some day it would overwhelm him, and he would succumb. And this time finally came, time, when the memories were too much for him to withstand.

He collapsed on the stone floor, gasping for air, before darkness engulfed his troubled mind.

-:- -:- -:-

**Now, it is a chance for you to throw a rotten egg at me or to say that you wouldn't mind reading the continuation :P**

**- NM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh here it is, the next chapter, and yet again it's terribly short, Elbereth D: What if I say that the third chapter will be almost twice longer, eh? :D Eh? :D**

**Aw well, knowing the basic of how the battle of Gondolin went would be sweet, but not something you would die without xD You may also ask questions about it via reviews or PM, I will gladly answer /"The Fall of Gondolin"'s fan nerd mode on (was it ever "off", I wonder)**

**Reviewww (that rhymes with "ewww", huh ._.), or I'll send a Balrog after you. I know where you live. I do.**

-:- -:- -:-_  
><em>

_I was flying forward from the night into golden sunrise_

_Looking into the eyes of my fate_

_On the sunset, I will embrace death as my bride_

_I have come from light, and I will go into darkness_

-:- -:- -:-

Mithrandir rode through the gates and dismounted, taking in the view of Imladris' palace. He loved being here, and he knew he was welcome in the Last Homely Home. More times than he could count, the wizard would find rest in delicious meal and pleasant conversations with Lord Elrond. But this time, he seriously doubted that Elrond asked him to come because he received some kind of exceptionally good wine. Nay, this time something was wrong, and he was asked to help.

- Mithrandir!

Elrond strode out of the palace, and his face enlightened when he saw his long-term friend. He went swiftly down the stairs and embraced the wizard for a short moment. When he pulled back, his face, however, was one of anxiety, and the Maia tensed, waiting for the Elf to speak.

- My friend, I fear this time I invited you for an unpleasant reason. I seriously need your help, - he spoke up, shaking his head.

- If there is any way I can help you, I will, - the wizard answered as they started walking up the stairs to the palace. – But pray tell me, what is the matter?

- I'd rather you see it with your own eyes, - the Half-Elf mused sadly, but then stopped and gazed at the Maia. – My friend, I am a horrible host! You must be tired from your journey, and I haven't even offered you food or rest! Please forgive me, I will arrange it right away.

- Wait, - Mithrandir held Elrond by his elbow, as the Lord turned around to go and give orders about meals and a room. – I believe the reason you called for me is indeed important. If that is so, I must then assure you, Elrond, that rest and food can wait for now, I will not be troubled.

- Thank you, - Elrond muttered after a pause and they continued going deeper into the palace. – I am terribly sorry, Mithrandir, for being such a host, but you must forgive me: I am utterly at loss, as a healer and as a friend.

_As a healer? So someone is injured?_ the Maia wondered.

- No need to excuse yourself, I hold no blame, - he spoke sincerely, and Elrond let a corner of his mouth rise in gratefulness.

They walked silently for some time and finally stopped in front of a large door. The Maia immediately remembered it; the room belonged to Glorfindel, Elrond's seneschal, the Reborn whom the Maia had himself guided back to Middle-Earth. Mithrandir shot Elrond a surprised and worried look. What could possibly befall his pupil?

Elrond gave no reaction to his friend's gaze and wordlessly pushed the door open, inviting Mithrandir to enter the room. Reluctantly somewhat, the wizard obeyed.

It was noon, but the curtains were drawn, and the room was bathing in twilight. Mithrandir's gaze traveled over to the large bed standing on the wall opposite to the balcony, and he fought hard to suppress a gasp, for Glorfindel was lying there, stirring every now and then, tossing from side to side, with blankets crumpled carelessly over his legs, being pushed down as he turned in his bed. He was moaning, and in his half-lid eyes the Maia read grief and delirium. The Elf mumbled something incoherent and jerked his head to a side, sheen of sweat shone on his face and bare chest that was showing through unlaced nightshirt – he seemed to have a fever.

Wordlessly, the Maia walked over to the Elf and stared down at the fair face, now distorted by some inner pain. A short whine, more like a sob, escaped his lips, and Mithrandir brushed stray hair out of his face, noticing how hot his skin was.

- My poor boy, - he whispered, endlessly sorry for his friend. He felt Elrond touch his shoulder and turned around to meet his sad eyes.

- Come, it is better we leave, - he whispered, Mithrandir nodded, and they left the room after he cast one last glance at the restless figure.

-:- -:- -:-

_The snow on mountains was coloured red. _Like the blood that will be spilled soon,_ Glorfindel thought. He and Ecthelion barely had time to put on their armour and collect the warriors of their Houses. No one was prepared. No one expected Morgoth to strike, not that day at least. And yet that was what he did, and now they were going to pay._

_They stood side by side among their warriors and waited. They were standing on one of the outer walls, hidden from view – Turgon decided to keep their two Houses as reserve – and watched as the dark floods crawled down the mountains, and the pool beneath was growing larger and larger, moving slowly to the City over the great plain._

_They were waiting, waiting and doing nothing. Glorfindel cursed silently. _Maeglin! Salgant!_ He _knew_ they were up to something. Maeglin for sure, the other one was rather fawning upon him, for what reason the Half-Vanya could not tell. Back then, standing in the hall during the counsel with the King, Glorfindel and Ecthelion exchanged looks with Egalmoth and Penlod, they looked just as confused and enraged by the fact that Turgon actually _listened_to the filthy _traitors _and decided to wait and hold the line instead of marching on the enemy, as was only appropriate! Defense would doom them for sure, their only chance was an open battle, and yet Turgon discarded the thought! Glorfindel noticed in the corner of his eye as Rog clenched his fists, listening to the King's decision. He, too, disliked it, as well as everyone else except of the Mole and the Harp._

_They were doomed. And yet they were going to meet their end with raised heads._

-:- -:- -:-

_Smoke and ashes filled the air, it was choking, the warriors could not see anything because of the sweat covering their eyes. Even Glorfindel had to struggle hard not to faint from the heat and smoke._

_They were waiting and knowing nothing of what was going on._

_Then, a messenger, one of the House of the Tree, clad in green, emerged from the fumes, panting heavily._

_- My Lord Ecthelion! – he cried out, rushing to the Noldo. – They have broken the defense! They are in the City! Rog has fallen, and the whole House of the Hammer of Wrath with him. Duilin and Penlod are slain! Lord Turgon says you go to the Northern gates, your people are needed there._

_Ecthelion and Glorfindel exchanged a look, agitated by the Elf's words._

_- We go, then! – the Half-Vanya exclaimed, but the messenger shook his head._

_- Nay, my Lord, only the House of the Fountain should go there. Your House is ordered to go east, to the Great Market, a circuitous way to the gates._

_The two Captains' eyes locked for a moment, and Glorfindel read there what he dreaded most: now they were going to be parted._

_- We will meet again, - he whispered, and Ecthelion nodded, though it felt like he did so only to soothe the blond; he didn't really believe in that._

_- We will, I say, - the golden-haired repeated and, unsheathing his sword and raising it high above his head, he cried out:_

_House of the Golden Flower! 'Tis time for us to join the fight! Go and fear not the darkness! – and as warriors around him roared in agreement and excitement, he moved eastwards, to the Market, while Ecthelion collected his own people and followed the messenger to the gates._


	3. Chapter 3

**Meh, kind of a long pause between updates, my bad xD At least, this one is quite long, though still shorter than most of my "Gaur" chapters, I dunno :U And oh, a cliffhanger on the Gondolinian plotline?**

-:- -:- -:-

_Please, don't die out_

_Someone has to burn_

_Paradise starts round the corner_

_Just suffer it for a bi__t more_

_Step back over the edge_

_It's too early for you to die out_

_Paradise starts round the corner_

_Just wait for a bit more_

-:- -:- -:-

– He collapsed four days ago, during a storm at night, - Elrond said as they walked down the corridors, away from the unhappy place. – Erestor discovered him by accident. He was working at the library till late at night and wondered if Glorfindel was not asleep either, so that they could discuss things concerning Imladris' defenses. I'm afraid even to think what might have happened if Erestor was not so fixed on his thoughts about it.

– What is wrong with him? – Mithrandir inquired anxiously.

– I am fearful to say this, - Elrond paused, - but I daresay he is fading.

– What! – the Maia exclaimed. _No, he cannot fade! This is not a destiny for one who was reborn!_

– Back in Valinor, he has told you of Gondolin, has he not? – Elrond continued.

– He has, - the wizard nodded. He remembered all too well the day when Glorfindel started remembering the Fall of the fair City. He remembered how broken he was, and how he withdrew into himself for many days, refusing to discuss his memories with anyone. It was a difficult period, and a long one, and the Maia thought he knew the meaning, for no one would like remembering their own death and the death of their home.

– Then, has he told you of Ecthelion?

_Ecthelion…_ The wizard scanned through the information he had. Yes, Glorfindel had told him of the Noldo, not much though. Besides, the Maia knew he was to be released from Mandos soon after their departure to Middle-Earth. When he briefly visited Valinor some time later – for a couple of days only – the Noldo was already reborn, and they became friends immediately due to his open and kind character. He was always willing to help, but it could be easily seen that he would guard his heart, only letting those who were really dear to him in there. He was only a child back then and hasn't remembered anything yet, and Olórin was joyous to know he was granted a carefree childhood. Mithrandir was also happy to see that Glorfindel must have had a wonderful time knowing the dark-haired Elf.

– He has, - he confirmed.

– Then I believe you will understand what is going on, - the Half-Elf paused. – He is perishing, and I think I know the cause. Over years, we became close friends and he felt secure enough to tell me of Ecthelion. He said he swore an oath, an oath to be there wherever Ecthelion went. And yet he couldn't keep it, and Ecthelion died.

– Do you mean…? – the wizard raised an eyebrow.

– Aye. Glorfindel blames himself for his death. _And_ he blames himself for not dying in his vain attempt to save him.

– This is ridiculous… - the Maia whispered.

– And yet he is dying because of it, - Elrond mused sadly. – And I can do nothing to help him. I cannot soothe his torn heart, and moreover, I cannot even help him fight the fever. He throws up everything I give him, even water. He cannot drink, he cannot eat, he cannot sleep. He drifts in and out of consciousness, but he is never fully awake or fully asleep. I am losing him, Mithrandir, - he gazed desperately into his friend's eyes.

– But how can I help you? – the Maia wondered. – You are the best healer in Middle-Earth, and if you can't heal him, no one can.

– The problem is not in his body, body will heal if the spirit is mended. It is the spirit that needs our – _your_ – help. How do you not understand? We must bring Ecthelion here.

– What? – the wizard exclaimed. He thought he had misheard. – _Bring_ Ecthelion _here_? How do you suppose this possible?

– And what else can you suggest? – the Half-Elf cried out. – Aye, we could try to bring Glorfindel to Valinor, but he will not live through the road. He will _die _during the journey, Mithrandir!

– How much time does he have?

Elrond let his shoulders slump helplessly.

– A month or two, not more, - he sighed. – He is strong, but he has been fighting this pain for too many years. He has reached his point of breaking.

– I highly doubt Ecthelion would be let go.

– But Glorfindel was! Anyway, if you had a slightest, weakest chance to save him, would you not use it?

The wizard stayed silent, gazing uncertainly to a side.

– Tell me, Mithrandir, - Elrond leant in and grasped his friend's heavy grey cloak, - you were with him after his rebirth. You watched his every step as both his body and mind grew, you watched him inch by inch remember his past, you told him of Middle-Earth and its troubles, you guided him here. Like many of us, he would trust you with his life. Will you, - the Elf-Lord paused and swallowed, - will you now just let him die and do nothing about it?

A heavy silence descended upon them as Mithrandir gazed unblinkingly into his friend's desperate eyes. Seconds were dropping like centuries, pressing the two down, choking them. Then, it felt like the time stopped. There they stood, engulfed by their shared grief. Finally, the wizard let out a sigh.

– Nay. Nay, I will never.

-:- -:- -:-

_The fight was long and grievous. Glorfindel fought fiercely like a beast, slaying filthy creatures that dared cross his path. All around him was death, his friends were dying by his side, they were dying gloriously – not before selling their lives for dozens of their foes – but still they were dying, and as they fought through the Market, less and less people were still standing on their feet._

_Something snapped inside Glorfindel and he fell on one knee, fist clenching on his heart, though he could not reach it through armour. Immediately, the warriors surrounded their leader, throwing worried looks at him, not knowing what has befallen him. _

_Something has happened, he could feel it. A dark feeling of foreboding clouded his mind for a second. _Ecthelion?_ Maybe something was wrong with him?_

_– My Lord! Are you wounded? – he heard one of the warriors cry out to him. Immediately, he staggered up to his feet and tightened his grip on the sword._

_– Nay, - he answered and continued the battle. People around him cheered and fought on with more fierce._

_But still, they were being overcome. Balrogs and orcs emerged from side streets, flooding the Market. Glorfindel's House was going to ambush the foe, but in the end got ambushed itself. They were pressed hard, and more and more people were falling around Glorfindel._

_– Lothadan! – he called out to the one whom he knew to have swift legs. – We need help here, now! Tell Turgon! – Lothadan nodded and fought his way to the edge of the Market, disappearing there. Glorfindel could only pray the young one would reach the King unharmed and in time._

_House of Harp was sent to their aid by Turgon, but the traitorous coward Salgant refused to go. His people brake from him, however, and hurried to help. They covered Glorfindel's retreat valiantly, and the remnants of the Golden Flower rushed to the King's Square._

_They reached the Square, and the battle was ever on. In a whirl of colours Glorfindel detected warriors of almost all Houses, and was relieved to see many of the House of the Fountain. _But Ecthelion? Where is he?

_Ordering his warriors to join the others, Glorfindel ran to the Fountain in the middle of the giant Square. Time seemed to stop when he saw Ecthelion lying there motionless and pale, his left arm a poor sight of burnt flesh and blood mixed with dust. _Balrogs and their whips,_ the blond thought. Unheeding of the battle going around, Glorfindel fell on his knees near the Noldo. He was conscious, and his dirty face was wet with water and sweat. Absent-mindedly Glorfindel noticed a silvery mithril flute poking out of one of the Elf's pockets, having partly left its leather cover. The flute which Glorfindel himself had forged and given to Ecthelion many years ago, on their perilous way across Helcarax__ё__. The metallic instrument was covered in blood. The dark-haired Elf moaned and opened his eyes when Glorfindel held his head. He made an attempt to smile._

_– I am well, - he spoke. – I will rest for a second more and c-continue, - he cringed in pain as he tried to move his left arm._

_– Ecthelion, - Glorfindel couldn't think clearly, moreover speak._

_That was when Balrogs entered the Square. There were many of them, and immediately Glorfindel recognized Gothmog, the most intelligent demon among them. He jumped to his feet, ready to defend, when a voice tugged him back._

_– Give me my sword, - Ecthelion staggered up, holding onto the stone rail of the Fountain for support._

_– Ecthelion, you are in no condition to fight! – Glorfindel exclaimed._

_– Give me my sword, Glorfindel! – unleashed wrath sounded in those words, and the blond froze, gazing at the Noldo._

_– I know what I am doing! – the dark-haired raged on. – Glorfindel, please! – his voice broke off suddenly and he whispered in despair, - this is my last stand._

_– No, - the blond breathed out. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ – Ecthelion, don't say such things!_

_– You know I am right, - with his right hand, the Noldo jerked the strap of leather beneath his chin, which was loosened by Tuor when he gave him to drink. – And I want to meet my end with sword in my hand. Give it to me!_

_Broken, Glorfindel picked up the Noldo's long sword and handed it over to him. Ecthelion grasped the hilt and raised the weapon, proving to himself he could still wield it, then lowered it back and gazed at the blond._

_– Ecthelion, - the Half-Vanya whispered, not even noticing when tears started streaming down his dirty face._

_– Glorfindel. Farewell, - the Elf himself was crying, but his eyes shone with determination. A second later, he jumped aside and joined the fight – they haven't even noticed as the foes drew nearer, barely held at bay by their people. The blond wiped his face with the back of his hand and continued fighting as well, trying to keep an eye at Ecthelion, though the distance between them grew quickly as the foes pressed on._

_– Dragon! – __Glorfindel heard someone's desperate cry and whirled around in time to see a giant creature break the barriers on the northern side of the square; his heart cringed when he saw that Tuor was sundered from most of their people by the dragon and pressed back until he was near the Fountain. With fear, Glorfindel realized that Ecthelion was somewhere near it, too; that could very well mean he was in the path of the furious being._

_Cursing, he started fighting his way back to the Fountain, but in the mess of foreign bodies and steel he could hardly get closer to the centre of the Square. He saw Gothmog move over there as the dragon went further to the southern edge, and realized that the demon's prime aim was Tuor himself; and he could not allow the father of whom he swore to protect to perish. With a warcry, Glorfindel put even more effort in fighting his way through, but orcs were everywhere, and no matter how many blows he delivered, they were still too many. Like in a horrible nightmare, where one runs as fast as his legs carry him, but still cannot move an inch further, Glorfindel struggled in vain to get to Tuor – and Ecthelion._

_The creature raised its fiery whip and struck down at the human, making his shield break to pieces. He struck again, and with the crack of the whip Tuor was beaten down to his knees, holding onto the Fountain's rail with his left hand, right one still holding the sword. He raised it, fallen but not overcome, and Gothmog grinned maliciously, ready to deliver the final blow. Glorfindel's eyes were locked on the scene as he continued brandishing his sword, not even bothering if it killed or not. Slowly but steadily, he seemed to be moving towards them, but now he saw it was too late, and he cried out in dismay._

-:- -:- -:-

A day later, the Maia was ready for the journey. Due to his ethereal essence, he could cover the distance to the grey Havens in no time, but the voyage there and back and the journey to Imladris with Ecthelion – even though he doubted he would succeed – would take much more, and the two friends were not sure if Glorfindel had that much time.

– Bring him here. I cannot bear losing Glorfindel, - Elrond whispered as the wizard mounted.

– I will try my best, - he nodded seriously.

– I will send my sons to the Grey Havens later. The road is dangerous, they will be an advantage on the road back if something happens.

– Thank you. Await me soon, victorious or not.

With those words, the Maia sent his horse into gallop and disappeared almost immediately. Elrond sighed worriedly and returned back into the palace. With all his heart, he wished to believe the wizard would succeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**U-ugh, I know it's been too long since I've last updated, not really like me, but oh well, my life resembles the mess after the Big Bang quite literally now xD**

**Hope you will not kill me for that. Wait, no, I have a better thought: If you do, you will never read this to the end, ah-ha. Consider that :)**

**Love to everyone -waves-**

**Oh, and _Metoochocolate_, I really hope you will find a way to get back to your account (if you haven't yet :)). Answering to your review, thank you very much and, as I have already said, if you have any questions like "What the heck is going on there *insert event*" or "Whoever is that guy *insert name*", feel free to ask, I will be glad to explain xD**

_-:- -:- -:-  
><em>

_Wind of the North,_

_Sing to me about my home_

_That I dared forget_

-:- -:- -:-

Mithrandir stood up as his boat nudged the bottom covered in jewels, and easily jumped out of it, landing on pebble shore. He breathed in the welcomingly fresh air of Valinor and, straightening up, started walking towards the City that was lying half a mile away from this particular part of the shore. Elves who were wandering at the shore greeted him joyously, for they remembered Olórin well and were happy to see him among their kin. Answering politely, he never stopped for conversations though, walking to the City determinedly.

Suddenly, unusual heaviness appeared, threatening to press the wizard down to the earth. He knew exactly what it meant and therefore stopped in his tracks, waiting.

_– I greet you, __Olórin,_- a deep and powerful voice sounded in the wizard's head, and he closed his eyes, bowing slightly in respect, though he could not see the owner of the voice.

_– I greet you, _- he said, - _my Lord Manw__ё__._

_– It has been long since you departed from here, _- the same voice said. – _Tell me, what brings you back now, _- Mithrandir had no doubt the King knew precisely the reason, but still he obeyed.

_– I have come, my Lord, to ask you of a favour._

_– Of a favour? _– was he mistaken, or the Vala indeed chuckled? – _Go ahead then, __Olórin, my most devoted wizard, I will listen to your words and, perhaps, grant your wish._

_– I have come to ask of a favour not for myself, but for my pupil. Laurefindil, he is now known as Glorfindel. He is fading, my Lord, and I fear there is only one way to save him from perishing._

_– Pray tell me, _- the King prompted.

_– I need to bring AEgthelion back to Arda,_ - Olórin said and cringed, awaiting the response, for he knew he actually had no right to ask of such things.

_– Ecthelion?_ – the Lord repeated. _– I cannot grant your wish, Olórin. You know yourself Valinor cannot be left by the Firstborn anymore._

_– But my Lord…_ - the wizard started.

_– Nay, I do not wish to hear of that!_ – the Vala raised his voice slightly. – _If that is the only reason you came here, then your search was in vain. You may now go back to the Hither Lands, I allow you this,_ - everything in his tone showed the King was tired of the Maia now.

_Will that mean that Glorfindel will fade?_ Everything in the wizard went down at the thought. Nay, he would not allow that if the possibility was within his limits!

_– My Lord,_ - Mithrandir breathed in, preparing himself for his last attempt. – _Please, heed my words._ – Silence prompted for him to speak. – _Is it not true that every Reborn should be granted a choice to stay in Valinor or to sail East, where their home was? Is that not __Ilúvatar's will?_

_– It is,_ - the Vala mused, thinking over the Maia's words. _– But,_ - he continued after a pause, - _Gondolin is destroyed. Beleriand is drowned. Ecthelion has no home now, and he has no reason to return._

_– Neither had Glorfindel!_ – Mithrandir exclaimed, forgetting for a second whom he was talking to. _– And yet he returned, to help those whom he swore to protect._

_– He had a strong will to come back,_ - the Vala countered.

_– My Lord, I am sure Ecthelion will have the same strength of will to return when I tell him of Glorfindel._

Manwё fell silent, and the Maia stood there unmoving, anxiously waiting for the King to voice his decision. Finally, the Lord spoke up.

_– Fine,_ - he said. _– If Ecthelion wishes voluntarily to depart from Valinor, I will grant his wish. Now you may go._

_– Thank you, my Lord,_ - Olórin sighed with relief and felt the heaviness of the other's mind be lifted from his. Manwё finished their talk.

The Maia breathed in and out, straightened his shoulders and continued walking. Now he went through the City. He thought he knew where Ecthelion's family now lived, but he was not sure, so he decided to ask someone.

– Excuse me, my lady, - he neared a fair Elleth with a child. She stopped talking to the small being and raised eyes at the seemingly old man, smiling brightly.

– Aye, my lord? Can I help you? – she spoke softly. It looked like she didn't know who this man was.

– Aye. I merely wanted to ask if, by any chance, you knew, where the place is where Alcaro and Laseressё dwell? – the wizard could only wonder how he remembered the names of Ecthelion's second parents, but could not remember where their home was.

– Ah, the ones with the handsome son? – well, _everyone's_ sons were handsome here, but the Maia nodded with a smile nonetheless, and she let out a small laugh before turning to gaze at the street and thinking. – I believe you may reach them in twenty minutes. Follow this street until you come to a square with fountain, it is called the Square of the Eagle, you see, turn to the right there and they'll be right in the end of that street. They live on the shore, so you might simply take a shortcut across it, if you wish.

– Thank you, my child, but I would rather prefer taking the longer and more comfortable way. One must consider old bones, - the ageless Maia was so used to pulling the trick about him being old that he did it yet again. – Thank you, fair lady! – he said and left in the chosen direction.

Later, he reached the house and stopped in front of it. Not really large, it was nice and clean, made of smooth stone and white wood. Behind it, a small garden could be guessed. On the wide porch there were flowers in pots, pieces of clothing and a book, obviously left by its reader, maybe with intention to get back to it later. Olórin walked up the stairs and picked the book. "Of the ruin of Doriath", it said, and the Maia furrowed his eyebrows. Maybe that was the method of Ecthelion to add to his own memories. He knocked at the door and waited for the response. A minute later, the door was pushed wide open, and a tall Noldorin Elleth looked at the stranger. In a second she recognized the Maia and smiled brightly.

– Olórin! So glad to see you in Valinor! Please, come in, - she stepped aside, allowing the wizard to enter.

– Thank you, Laseressё, - he bowed slightly and entered the house, hanging his pointed hat on a hook.

– I've been preparing dinner, the boys will come soon, do you wish to dine with us? – she asked cheerfully, walking to the kitchen.

– I'd be honoured, - the Maia sincerely answered, following her. No one would surpass Laseressё in cooking, of that he could be sure. – Can I be of any help?

– Nay, thank you, I have almost finished, - the Elleth chirped, pulling cleaned vegetables out of a basin with water and cutting them swiftly. – So, what brought you here, Pilgrim? – she threw a look over her shoulder and continued cutting.

– A grim business, in fact, - he answered seriously.

– Ah, - the Elleth answered after a pause, not knowing what else to say. After some time of silence, she spoke up.

– But I believe it can wait until we have our meal?

– I believe it can, - the Maia agreed. – Moreover, I would like Alcaro and Ecthelion to be present as well, so aye, it can wait. Now tell me, how are you faring?

– Good, as always, - Laseressё shrugged. – I watch the house, Alcaro spends more and more time with his horses – you know how fanatic he can be – and Ecthelion… - she broke off.

– What of Ecthelion? – the wizard prompted.

– Ecthelion is child no more, - Laseressё sighed. – We never told him anything, supposing it better if he found out everything himself, so there is no blame on us. But… he remembers more and more every day… His sleep is troubled, Olórin, - she mused, a hint of sadness in her voice.

– What do you mean? – he tilted his head to a side.

– I mean… - she sighed. – I am afraid his past feeds his nightmares. He never tells us, but I am his mother, I can feel it. I see it when he enters the kitchen in the morning, with disheveled hair and dark circles beneath his eyes. Oh, how I wish I could protect him from his past and let him live a normal life, as if he never died! – her exclamation was quickly followed by a short sob when she cut her finger. She turned to Olórin, thumb in her mouth. – I know I am only his second mother, but I love him as if he were my own child, - she said quietly, looking down at her finger to see if the cut has closed already. It has.

Mithrandir stayed silent, not knowing what to say to the distressed Elleth. That was when they heard the front door open and cheerful voices fill the corridor. A few seconds later, two tall black-haired Elves marched into the kitchen, saying their greetings and carrying in the easily recognizable scent of horse sweat.

– Day, love, - the elder one said to his wife and turned to Olórin, his expression one of excitement. – Ai, who is that! Las, do not tell me Olórin himself has finally come to visit us! Well met, my friend, - he clasped the Maia's shoulder and stepped aside to let his son come closer.

– M… Mithrandir? – the younger Noldo spoke up, eyes round from surprise. Of course, it's been many years since he last saw the Maia, but he remembered their meeting well and treasured the memory.

– You have grown up, Ecthelion, - the wizard smiled warmly and stood up, taking in the sight of the Elf. He had a gentle face with high cheekbones and straight Noldorin nose, brown eyes - an unusual colour for Noldorin eyes - shone with curiosity and joy. – It is so great to see you again, friends.

– I cannot describe how happy I am to see you, old man! – Alcaro laughed and turned to his wife. – Now, dear, please tell me, what our magnificent Laseressё has in store for three tired friends today?

– Our magnificent Laseressё will reveal the secret right after you two change your clothes, - she cringed jokingly. – It smells like we live in stables!

– But mother, we finally broke Númen in! – Ecthelion laughed. – That beast was really hard to train.

– Eternally glad to hear that, - the Elleth rolled her eyes. – Now quick, be here in two minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, the next chapter is here! :D More random Valinor stuff, yeah. Oh, and I've just noticed it has no Gondolin flashback again D: But don't worry, the next chapter will give a conclusion to the First Age plotline.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

-:- -:- -:-

_In the cities that are no more_

_In the cities that will be no more_

_Among those who__ are no more_

_But who are still with us_

-:- -:- -:-

The meal passed in casual conversations, filled with stories and laughter. Mithrandir had always had a soft spot for these two particular Elves, and he was glad Ecthelion had them as his second parents – one could not wish for a better pair to raise them. Finally, Laseressё started collecting the dirty dishes and sinking them in a large basin, and Alcaro leant back against his chair, smiling contently.

– Now, after such wonderful meal, one should definitely not stay in one place. Extremely sorry to say this, but I must leave you for a couple of hours, - with those words, he stood up and strode out of the house.

– I can bet he's gone to the stables again, - Laseressё smiled, but then started and said worriedly:

– But Mithrandir, you said you wished to talk to us, and Alcaro's just left! Wait, he could not have gone too far already, I will-

– Don't worry, Laseressё, 'tis alright, our talk can wait, - the Maia raised a hand to stop her, actually grateful that Alcaro went away. This way he could postpone the talk with the parents, especially considering the reaction Laseressё showed him about Ecthelion's returning memories. And now he could talk to the young one alone. – But he said a wise thing, though. I bet it is a good idea to have a walk. Would you join me, Ecthelion? It's been a while since I last visited Valinor, I might have forgotten its geography, - a rather lame excuse, but that would do.

– Sure, it would be a pleasure for me to go with you, - Ecthelion answered politely and smiled. – Mother, mayhap you need anything so I could buy it on the market while we are outside?

– Nay, sweetling, go, - she answered, and Ecthelion shrugged silently. The two got up and went out of the house.

– Where do you wish to go, Mithrandir?

– Mmmm, nowhere in particular. How about we just go along the shore?

– Sure, let's go then.

-:- -:- -:-

They reached the shore and sat down on the pebble after walking some distance. Breeze was blowing gently in their faces, and waves reached to touch their feet with quiet murmur. The Maia watched as the Noldo squint his eyes against the wind, gazing at the East somewhat restlessly.

– What are you thinking about, young one? – the wizard asked kindly.

The Elf sighed.

– I'm thinking… about my past, - he lowered his eyes at small stones that he grasped with his hand, then gazed up at Olórin.

– It must trouble you, - the Maia said sympathetically.

– It makes me nervous, aye, - the Elf nodded. – I cannot remember everything yet. I remember… the Fall… - he cringed. – But yet there are some white spots, some particular things I cannot remember, like what ornament was on my flute, or in which part of Nevrast I lived before moving to Gondolin, or… - he started and broke off.

– What is it? – Olórin places a hand on Ecthelion's shoulder and gave it a soothing squeeze.

– I have a… Ugh, I do not think you are interested in my psychological problems, - the Noldo looked away in embarrassment.

– Please, Ecthelion, don't be afraid. I want to help you. If something troubles you, you can tell me. Anyway, afterwards I will have something to tell you in return.

The Noldo blinked, considering his words. Finally, he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped arms around them, before he sighed and spoke up.

– Well, I… I've been having a dream for quite a while.

The wizard stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

– In that dream, there is an Elf, - Ecthelion furrowed his eyebrows slightly. – He is tall and fair, one of the fairest creatures I have ever seen, - he gazed off at the horizon, eyes clouded as if the image was in his mind again.

Something tugged at the back of Mithrandir's mind. Was he talking about…?

– He has long, shiny hair. It is golden, - was he talking about Glorfindel?

– That sounds like a beautiful image, - the Maia stated. – Why does it trouble you so?

– Because… Because I think I know him, I knew him in my first life. He must have been very dear to me… But I cannot remember him, - the Noldo frowned. – He says, 'Call me by my name,' and I try so hard to remember, because I know that if I remember, it all will be well again, but my efforts are in vain, and I cannot call him. He reaches out with his hands, and I reach out with mine, struggling to get to him, because somehow that feels right and safe, - Ecthelion outstretched one of his arms towards the horizon, - but… No matter how hard I try, we can never reach each other, - the hand balled up in a fist, as if trying to grasp something and despairing, and after a while returned to its previous position around his knees.

A pause stretched. A lonely gull cried out from above, and the Maia lifted his eyes, following its flight across the sky.

– Mithrandir?

– Aye? – the wizard gazed back down at the Elf.

– Am I going insane? – he whispered despairingly, and the Maia was shocked to find so much grief in deep-brown eyes. Absent-mindedly, he thought yet again that it was unusual for a Noldo to have brown eyes, and yet it somehow suited Ecthelion.

– Nay. Nay, you are not, - he whispered back. – In fact, - he reluctantly began, - I could tell you something about this Elf.

– You know him? – the Noldo exclaimed, raising his head.

– I do, - the wizard nodded sadly, remembering the last time he saw the Half-Vanya.

– Please, - Ecthelion placed one hand on the pebble, turning to face Olórin. – _Please,_ Mithrandir, tell me about him! I need to know!

The wizard sighed and told Ecthelion everything he knew about the blond. The Noldo listened attentively as the information was sinking in and awakening his own memories, and sometimes he would even finish the sentence that the Maia started. Hours later, he stopped after Glorfindel's death in Gondolin and gazed off in nowhere, wishing to give the Elf some time to digest what he had heard.

– Now I remember… - Ecthelion whispered after a long pause, staring down at the pebble with unseeing eyes, a fist covering his mouth. – I remember him. Glorfindel… - he started and looked up at the Maia, - Where is he now? Was he reborn? _Where is he,_ Mithrandir? – questions pressed each other, hurrying to get out of the Elf's head.

Mithrandir braced himself and told Ecthelion what happened to the blond after he was reborn in Valinor.

– But now he needs your help, Ecthelion.

– My help? – he raised an eyebrow. – What is it?

– I fear the problem is grievous, that is why I came to Valinor.

– What is wrong with him? – now, the memories have completely awakened, and Ecthelion became worried about Glorfindel's well-being, especially after he remembered the moment before his very death. – The way he looked at me before I… - the Noldo covered his face with both hands. – I thought I killed him, killed by killing myself, - both hands balled up in fists so that the knuckles went white.

– In fact, now you have a great chance to make your thoughts come true, - the wizard mused sadly. – He is fading, and he is fading because of your death.

– What! – the Maia didn't even notice when tears appeared in the Elf's eyes.

– He blames himself for it. And he doesn't have much time, maybe three weeks before he dies for a second time. And no one has ever returned from Mandos after second death.

The Noldo jumped up to his feet, his breath coming out in short pants.

– Why haven't you told me right away, Mithrandir! – he exclaimed. – He has no time, we must hurry!

– Are you willing to abandon your family and Valinor? – the Maia inquired, standing up.

– Of course I am! If Glorfindel needs me, I must be by his side! – Now not the Valinorian Ecthelion son of Alcaro, but fully Ecthelion of the First Age again, he paced restlessly around, then stopped and looked pointedly at Mithrandir. – How many times have I tried to get to him in my dreams! I _must_ finally reach him _this_ time, before it's too late. Come, we will leave immediately!

Olórin stared with amusement at the Noldo's retreating form before following him swiftly. They indeed had far too little time.

-:- -:- -:-

– Mother, father, I am leaving! – Ecthelion exclaimed firmly as he burst into the house, running upstairs where his room was. Olórin stayed in the kitchen, where Laseressё was salting meat to preserve it from becoming inedible. Alcaro peeked in through the back door from the garden, a weird expression on his face.

– Son? What are you talking about? – the Elleth called out, and for a brief second Ecthelion ran a few steps back and bent down to look at her, dark hair falling across his agitated face.

– I remember everything now. And I am leaving for Middle-Earth! – with those words, he disappeared upstairs again.

The spouses gazed at each other, both wearing expressions of utter shock and disbelief. Then, Laseressё turned to Olórin, and there was rage in her eyes.

– So that is, - she began, narrowing her eyes, - that is the way you paid us for our hospitality and friendship! We met you as a friend, we _thought _you were our friend, and now you are taking our son from us! What have you done! _Traitor!_ – he cried out, and Alcaro rushed to her to restrain the Elleth.

– Laseressё, I am sorry for causing you this grief, but someone who is very dear to him will perish if Ecthelion doesn't help him.

– What are you talking about! – she jerked. – He is _our son!_

– And yet he must return, - Olórin tried to sound calm and reasonable.

– How could you… - suddenly, she stopped struggling and grasped her husband's tunic, hiding her face on his chest as her body was wracked with sobs. Alcaro held her, caressing her hair soothingly, before looking up at the Maia.

– It's better for you to leave as soon as possible, - he said, too, stunned by the fact their son was going to be taken away from them after so many years.

Mithrandir nodded wordlessly and waited. A minute later, Ecthelion ran down the stairs with a small backpack swung over his shoulder. He stopped abruptly in front of his parents, gazing at them with unreadable expression. Laseressё heard him and raised her wet face to look at her son.

– Ecthelion… - she whispered, and the Maia saw the young Ellon swallow. – Do you _really_ need to leave?

– I am sorry, mother, - he answered after a pause.

Laseressё covered her eyes with a hand. A second later, Ecthelion descended on one knee and bowed his head.

– Laseressё, Alcaro, thank you for giving refuge to my fёa. Thank you for giving me second childhood. I will never forget that, - the spouses froze in their places; he has never called them by their names before. This meant the end.

Quickly, he got back on his feet and placed kisses on their foreheads before turning and hurrying out of the door, closely followed by the Maia.

-:- -:- -:-

– If you wish, you may return to Valinor, - Olórin said as they sailed across the Sea. It was obvious the Elf regretted leaving his second parents behind. Ecthelion was gazing off absent-mindedly and snapped out of his trance with the sound of his companion's voice.

– I will. But only with Glorfindel. And if what you told me is true, he will return only after Lord Elrond and his sons sail West. And thus I will return with him, and not earlier, - he said firmly, and the Maia silently prayed that they would reach Imladris in time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohheeey! Well, don't have much to say right now, so, yeah, here's the next chapter for you. Oh, and BY THE WAY, it's second-to-last chapter, and the last one is going to be fairly longer, I promise. And yes, this fic is THAT short xD**

**There you go.**

-:- -:- -:-_  
><em>

_Don't break birds' wings – _

_This will give you nothing_

_You won't see their souls_

_Slipping out of their bodies_

-:- -:- -:-

Elrond pushed the door open and walked into the dark room. The healer that was there stood up and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

– Any news? – the Half-Elf asked dismayedly, gazing at Glorfindel as he curled up into a ball under his covers. He sobbed quietly, interrupted by violent shivers every now and then.

– Nay… - the healer sighed. – He only raves and cries now, - it was plain the Elf was distressed by constantly being in the same room with the delirious blond.

– Fine, - _nothing_ was _fine_, - you may go for now, - the healer bowed again and disappeared, soundlessly closing the door behind himself.

The Half-Elf leant over the bed and brushed hair out of the way to reveal pale, sweat-drenched face. Half-lid eyes moved restlessly, and for a moment they seemed to focus on him.

– Ecthelion?.. – a weak, feverish voice sounded, so unlike the lively and firm tune the blond usually used. Elrond cringed, feeling the pain that was filling the Half-Vanya.

– Nay, I am not, - he answered, for a second truly sorry that he was not Ecthelion to relieve the poor thing from this complete madness.

Elrond sighed heavily and sat down on the chair which was previously occupied by the other Elf as the blond slipped out of consciousness into his unsteady delirium yet again. Glorfindel's condition was worsening, and still his body refused to accept any treatment or nourishment. It felt like the body itself was now unwilling to continue living as the spirit was broken.

_Please, Mithrandir, come and save him before we lose him to his grief,_ he urged the wizard mentally.

-:- -:- -:-

_That second, he saw Ecthelion. With his face sickly-grey, he towered over the fallen human, shielding him from the Balrog with his body. Gothmog didn't seem to be discouraged by that, though, and instead of the human he delivered his blow to the hardly standing Elf. The Noldo lunged at his foe at the same time and was driven back as the whip wrapped itself around his sword-arm. Ecthelion let out a __yell of pain and let go of the sword as his arm seemed to lose feeling. The two moved around, Ecthelion still shielding the human, and the demon got closer to the Fountain. Glorfindel watched the scene with horror. Finally, he broke free from the orcs surrounding him and rushed to the Noldo, praying not to be late, _just not to be late.

_For a fleeting moment, Ecthelion turned his head, and their gazes met, Glorfindel's one of despair and horror, and Ecthelion's one of sorrow and will. And the Half-Vanya understood._

_Unable to wield weapons anymore, he was going to sacrifice himself for the Man._

_– Ecthelion! – Glorfindel shouted, unwilling to accept the thought, but it was too late. Ecthelion rushed forward and tilted his head, embedding the spike on his helm deep into Gothmog's body. The Balrog roared in pain and fury, and the impact sent the two tumbling over the rail and into the deep waters of the Fountain. Its water hissed after meeting fire, and foam and steam filled the space around the Fountain._

_Unable to believe his own eyes, Glorfindel ran over to the rails and peered down through the steam. Ecthelion was there! _He will drown!_a shocked thought flashed through the Elf's mind, and he bent his knees and raised his hands, ready to dive after the Noldo, when someone tugged at his clothing. Looking down, he saw Tuor sitting with his back against the rail. With difficulty, the Man got up to his feet, still not letting go of the other one, as if fearing – for a reason – that he would complete his intention once released._

_– Don't! – he exclaimed._

_– He will drown! His armour is heavy! – Glorfindel cried out desperately and tugged, wishing the human would stop halting him. Every second was precious now that Ecthelion was choking under the water. - Let me go!_

_– As is yours! You will only perish yourself, and your death will be in vain! Come, we must leave! – How could he say so? To leave and abandon Ecthelion! for a second Glorfindel seriously considered to make the human let go by force, be there an oath or no, but the he looked at his face and saw Tuor was crying as well. He realized it was a decision as difficult for him as it was for the Elf, and mastering his strength of will, he nodded._

_They collected the remaining of the Houses and moved over to one of the exits from the Square. Before it disappeared behind them, engulfed in smoke and fire, Glorfindel cast one last glance at the steaming Fountain._

_They were retreating, they were leaving Ecthelion behind._

_Nothing pained him more than that. The death of Turgon, their desperate flight through the tunnels, the difficult march in the mountains, finally, the ambush, the Balrog and Glorfindel's own death – nothing mattered to him as much as Ecthelion's perishing. He learnt to cope with the losses they suffered when retreating from the City, leaving Gondolin to die in the flames, he learnt to accept his death, but he could never forgive himself that he broke the oath never to be parted with Ecthelion, and yet they were parted, and he could do nothing to prevent Ecthelion's death._

_He betrayed him._

-:- -:- -:-

Ecthelion jumped out from the boat to a narrow moorage and turned around to lend a hand to the wizard, but the seemingly old man jumped out as swiftly as the Elf. They left the boat and headed to the ground. Almost immediately, Mithrandir noticed Elrond's sons. They somehow sensed that they were arriving, and went to meet them right on the shore.

– Mithrandir! – they called out simultaneously, running up to them, both extremely happy to see that the wizard was not alone. – Eh, well met, Ecthelion, my Lord, - they bowed their heads, glancing at the stranger. They guessed correctly that the Noldo was indeed the renowned warrior.

– Is something wrong, my friend? – the Maia inquired as the Elf blinked rapidly, gazing at the nearing twins.

– Ugh, nothing… I just thought, for a moment, that I saw two Eärendili, - he muttered confusedly.

– You are not exactly far from truth, - Mithrandir allowed himself a smile. – Ecthelion, these are Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir, - Mithrandir said to the stunned Elf. He froze for a moment and then fell on one knee, shutting his eyes closed as a mane of black hair covered his face in a whirl.

– Wha… what… - the twins exchanged weird looks, not knowing how to interpret the Elf's behavior.

– Back then, I vowed to protect Tuor and his kin. You are his descendants, and therefore I am completely at your service from now on, - he spoke firmly. The two young Half-Elves blinked rapidly, with their eyes asking the Maia to do something.

– Ecthelion, come, my friend, - he heeded their unvoiced plea and placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder, inviting him to get up.

-:- -:- -:-

– Please, tell me, how is he? – Ecthelion asked the twins as they rode through the forest. They have left the Grey Havens immediately, and after a long time of gallop allowed their horses some rest and changed the allure to a light trot.

– I fear we do not know much, - Elladan answered.

– We arrived at the Havens a week ago, and it took us another week and something to get there from Imladris, - Elrohir finished his brother's thought.

– But how was he back then? – Ecthelion inquired anxiously.

The twins exchanged glances before answering. They were completely not used to seeing their proud and strong teacher in such condition. It felt unnatural and weird to them.

– Bad. He was bad. Father said nothing about that, but we knew he was despairing himself, - air froze in Echelion's lungs at those words.

_Hold on, Glor. Hold on.__ Just wait for me._

Wordlessly, he sent his horse into gallop again.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I am happy (well, not really; I'm not quite ready to let go of it) to present the last chapter of "No Solace For The Doomed" *throws confetti* Here is your last chance to say something like "dude, I would like to hear moar" or "maaaan, that was awful, go kill yourself" xD Or anything else, at that point. YES, _that_ is my way to say "Guys, I'm starving for reviews, give em to me"  
><strong>

** Some things at the end of this chapter give hints about the two Elves' past, and I really do mean to post the not-so-long-and-quite-random thing about that pretty much soon_. _Heehee.**

-:- -:- -:-_  
><em>

_There are flashes that last for less than a second_

_And there is light that will be forever_

_There is just someone and there is one_

_That will never betray_

_There is happiness for only a couple of moments_

_And there is grief that will be forever_

_The only comfort is one_

_That will never betray_

-:- -:- -:-

They arrived in Imladris eight days later. Fortunately, nothing halted them on their way, so Elrond's idea to send his sons was luckily proved to have no ground.

The group dismounted swiftly and strode over to the palace, leaving their horses to the stable boys. Elrond sensed their arrival and walked out to the stairs.

– Mithrandir! I see you bring good news, - he exclaimed. – Thank you, my sons, your help is greatly appreciated. Lord Ecthelion, - he faced the dark-haired Elf and inclined his head politely, - I am Elrond, and I greet you here in Imladris.

The same scene with Ecthelion standing on one knee repeated itself immediately. Elrond gave a small smile and urged the Elf to get back up.

– I am sorry to say this, but there is no time for formalities. I believe there is something else you wish to do much more than swearing oaths. But before that, I must ask if you would like a meal or a rest.

– My Lord, - Ecthelion shook his head, - you said there is no time for formalities, and I agree to that. Please, lead me to Glorfindel. I must see him. Is he alive? – he blurted out, dreading the answer. His clothes were drenched with horse's and his own sweat, but he just couldn't make himself care about that.

– He is, though only barely, - the Elf-Lord nodded. – Good. I knew you would not abandon him when you are so close, - with those words, he turned around and disappeared in the halls, indicating for the other one to follow him.

They were passing down endless corridors, and Ecthelion would have wondered at magnificent work or Imladris' architects, were he not so exhausted and worried for Glorfindel. Finally, they reached the tall door. Elrond turned around to face the other one.

– I believe you wish to go alone. Am I correct? – after Ecthelion nodded, he continued. – Good. Now brace yourself, - he pulled the door open, allowing the Elf to enter, and closed it behind him, furrowing his eyebrows. The decisive moment was about to pass.

-:- -:- -:-

Ecthelion blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The curtains were drawn, and almost no light was seeping through them. Ecthelion made out the silhouette of a large bed and moved over to it. The sight made him freeze in shock and sympathy, for never before has he seen the fair Elf so broken and miserable. He was lying on his back, barely breathing, hair strands sticking to wet haggard face, half-lid eyes shining with fever. He shivered and gave a small whine, barely audible even for Elven hearing. It struck Ecthelion's heart to see the valiant warrior like this. _What have I done to him,_ he thought gravely, descending on the mattress.

– Glorfindel, my poor Glorfindel, what have I done to you, - he echoed his own thoughts in a whisper as tears started collecting in his eyes. The last thing he could ever want to do was to hurt the blond, and there he was now, watching him at his death's door.

Glorfindel's clouded mind seemed to somehow grasp the Noldo's voice, and he blinked slowly in a brief moment of full consciousness.

– Ec… Ecthelion? – he whispered, collecting all his strength. – You have… come? – he was afraid to believe his own eyes. Perhaps they were deceiving him yet again, like many times before.

Ecthelion peered down at the Elf, and their eyes locked. Glorfindel called him! He knew he was there, with him.

– Aye, - he breathed out and smiled, blinking in a vain attempt to get rid of the tears. – Aye, it is I. I have come. I am here, - his voice quavered at the words.

The next second Glorfindel lunged at him in a swirl of hair and blankets, and Ecthelion found himself being crushed by surprisingly strong arms around his chest. He let out a sob and embraced the blond back, squeezing his sickly-warm body. Glorfindel cried openly now, hiding his face in the crook of Ecthelion's neck, and the Noldo finally let his tears flow freely as well, tears of fear and relief and sorrow. Brave and valiant warriors who have gone through so much in their lives wept like children that were lost in a dark forest and finally found each other and now knew the way back home. There they sat, holding each other and crying until their weeping changed to dry sobs and quiet hiccups.

– I am so sorry. I am so sorry, - Ecthelion repeated in whispers, pressing soft kisses on the blond's head. – So sorry, - he sighed and closed his eyes.

A while later he noticed a change as Glorfindel's breathing finally evened out and became calm and deep. After months of delirium and slumber, he has finally truly fallen asleep. With a warm smile Ecthelion moved to lay him down on his bed, but the blond didn't let go, pulling the other Elf down with him in his sleep. The Noldo considered struggling to break free, but discarded the thought, not really wishing to leave his side. With a sigh, he reached out to pull a blanket over them and settled down, sighing again contently. Now, all was well. Glorfindel was alive. He managed to come back in time.

-:- -:- -:-

Ecthelion awoke at the dawn – though there were no signs of it in the dark room – with his arms still wrapped securely around the Half-Vanya's chest. He was breathing softly and evenly, and the feverish glitter in his eyes started subsiding. Ecthelion leant in and placed a small kiss on his brow. Glorfindel stirred and opened his eyes a bit more, focusing on his face. He blinked, as if for a moment he frowned, thinking that it was just a dream or a trick of his mind, but the Noldo smiled, and he returned the smile sheepishly.

– I feared you were my dream. I feared you would disappear, - he whispered with difficulty, the word _again_ left unspoken though clearly obvious, and Ecthelion pressed their foreheads together, shutting his eyes closed.

– I am sorry, Glorfindel, - he whispered. – Sorry for everything.

– Sorry? – the Noldo's words sank into the blond's mind and he sat up sharply, pushing himself back until he met the back of the bed with his shoulders. Immediately, Ecthelion sat up as well, facing the Half-Vanya confusedly.

– Sorry? – Glorfindel repeated again and shook his head. – Nay, Ecthel, it is I who should be sorry! I deserve no pity, and you shall not tell me you are sorry, because it is my entire fault.

– What are you talking about? – Ecthelion exclaimed.

– Ecthe-li-on! – he moaned. – I swore an oath to be there with you, I swore an oath to not let anything part us, and yet we were parted, and yet I could not come to your aid when you needed it, and yet I didn't follow you into death!

– And you would be the greatest fool if you did! – Ecthelion shouted. For a moment, he remembered the feeling when cold waters engulfed him, and he shuddered. – I would never want you to experience what I have felt there, in the Fountain. I would never want you to feel the freezing cold biting at burnt flesh, the choking as water pressed down on my chest, the burning sensation in my lungs when I finally gave in and _inhaled_. No one deserves this, Glorfindel, and least of all you.

– But… Having not died with you, I condemned myself to a suffering far worse – to the life with the knowledge that I had betrayed you.

– You have _not_ betrayed me, my dear fool! – the Noldo exclaimed. He must find a way to convince this stubborn being, _now._ – Moreover, by breaking your so-called oath you saved my honour.

– W-what do you mean? – Glorfindel swayed, exhausted by the long conversation and moving.

– I mean… - Ecthelion received a weird feeling he was talking to a child. – I died, and therefore I could not protect Tuor anymore, as we both vowed. After my death you managed to save him and then his son – do not argue, I read the manuscripts of your fly from Gondolin, - the Noldo raised a hand. – This means, that you continued on my path, and defended them when I could not. And I _am_ _sorry_ that I left you there to deal with everything.

Glorfindel started. Now he understood the meaning of the Noldo's words.

– So… you do not blame me? – he asked.

– Nay, - Ecthelion replied sincerely, - and I never did. I am truly happy to finally be with you again.

– So am I, - Glorfindel smiled. After a pause he frowned and gazed at the other Elf. – When will you leave for the West?

– I have just arrived, and you already expect me to leave? – Ecthelion raised an eyebrow.

– Nay, but… - the blond broke off and shrugged, shaking his head.

– You see, the fact is that I would rather not break the oath about never being parted either, - the Noldo smiled kindly. – This means that I will leave only when you decide to leave, and not a day earlier.

– But… I will leave only when Lord Elrond decides to sail.

– So will I, then, - the two Elves exchanged sincere smiles.

The worries and exhaustion showed themselves, and Glorfindel swayed again dangerously. Ecthelion moved over to the edge of the bed and got up, striding over to the balcony door and pulling the curtains open. Soft morning light filled the room, and its thick air started circulating. Ecthelion breathed in contently and returned to the bed after discarding his cloak, weapons and boots – he haven't even noticed he actually fell asleep with all that stuff. Glorfindel watched him with amusement, though his eyes have already started closing yet again.

– Wait, - he spoke with effort as Ecthelion neared the bed, intending to lie down again. With difficulty, he stood up and walked over to a huge chest of black yew-wood bound with iron. Ecthelion sat down and watched with alarm, ready to rush over to him should he stumble. With the Half-Vanya's back between him and the chest, Ecthelion could not see what Glorfindel took out of it and gazed at him with curiosity as the Elf returned to the bed, holding something that was wrapped in a thick piece of fabric carefully as if it was the greatest treasure he had.

– Here, - he said, sitting down on the mattress and pulling his feet up, holding out the thing he had. With amusement, Ecthelion took it and unwrapped it slowly, and the Noldo could hardly suppress a gasp as his fingers felt the all-too-familiar leather cover weighing firmly on his hands.

– This is… unbelievable… - he whispered, unlacing one end of the tube and tilting the cover, letting the object slide out of it into his hand.

It was his flute. Under a spell, the Elven metal and the cover did not get destructed over years and the instrument still shone brightly, delicate pattern of leaves resting coolly against his skin.

– It feels… wonderful… to hold it again, - Ecthelion lifted eyes full of gratitude up at Glorfindel. – You kept it through all these years… But, - he felt confused, - how did you manage to save it? I thought it drowned with me…

– It fell out of your pocket, - Glorfindel answered. – Tuor took it with him when we were retreating, I didn't even notice. Though I can't say I noticed much, my mind was troubled with heavy thoughts, - he sighed, and Ecthelion inclined his head in understanding. - When we left the City, he gave it to Eärendil – the boy grieved greatly over your death. Years later in a moment of foreseeing he passed the flute over to Elrond, and he gave it to me when I arrived here.

– I see… - Ecthelion mused, caressing the precious instrument with his fingers. He remembered something – a glimpse of one special thing he noticed in the chest when Glorfindel stood up with the flute in his hands.

– What about… What about your lute? – he inquired. The lute he made himself and gave to Glorfindel as what they thought to be a parting gift when the Noldo was leaving Vinyamar to start building Gondolin.

Glorfindel smiled.

– You noticed it yourself in the chest, didn't you, - he rather stated than questioned. – Eventually it found its way to Eärendil's gentle little hands, too, and together our instruments were given to me by Elrond, - he sighed. – I have never played it ever since. I was fearful it would tear my soul apart, to play the instrument whose master was no longer with me.

– But I am here now, - Ecthelion smiled. – Will you play it since this day?

– I will, - Glorfindel nodded. The movement sent him swaying from exhaustion, and the Noldo decided it would be best for them to rest for a while more. Carefully he set the flute aside.

– Let's sleep, - Ecthelion murmured, crawling under the blankets and helping the blond to lie back down. – The Sun is still low, and I am deadly tired; it has been a long way from Valinor.

Glorfindel smiled warmly and scooted over to the Noldo, yet again wrapping arms around his form. Ecthelion let out a small chuckle and hugged him back, a content smile playing on his lips. Now, all _indeed_ was well. There were peace and solace again.

_**And when**__** a trouble happens**_

_**And life becomes unbearably painful –**_

_**He will never betray**_

-:- -:- -:-

In the morning, Elrond was awoken by something. He stirred in his bed, turning over with a groan, and listened intently. The Half-Elf heard someone playing gentle music in the garden. His lips curved in a small smile: he recognized the flute and the lute as their melodious voices mingled together in warm summer air.

-:- -:- -:-

_-__ Nimdael-Mithaelin_


End file.
